Pick-up trucks are widely used as work vehicles. Pick-up trucks have a cab for the driver and passengers and a bed that extends rearwardly from the cab. Many trucks are equipped with tool boxes in the bed of the truck. These tool boxes provide storage for tools and other objects. A common arrangement is where a tool box extends across the width of the bed and is located next to the cab. A tool box typically has one or more lids or doors that are accessible from the sides of the truck. For reasons such as theft deterrence, the lids are provided with locks. The locks are opened manually with keys. To open the locks, the driver must exit the cab and unlock whichever tool box lid he desires to open. This becomes inconvenient for the driver, who has to keep track of and have ready the tool box keys.